


live like a rose

by CallMeClyde



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/F, Femme!Slash, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, OR IS IT, One Night Stand, PWP, butch!Duff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeClyde/pseuds/CallMeClyde
Summary: She doesn’t usually make a habit of flirting with customers, but it’s not everyday that a punk goddess walks in.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	live like a rose

It’s about 4:30 in the afternoon, the record store is completely devoid of any life, so Slash passes the time relaxing on the chair behind the register with her nose stuffed behind a magazine. 

She knows her boss might throw a fit if he caught her relaxing like this, spewing some shit about ‘time to lean, time to clean,’ but there’s honestly nothing. It’s not like the store is trashed and Slash can only reorganize the same albums over and over again. Not to mention that that same boss tends to alternate between screaming at her for dumb shit and being a general creep. 

Yeah, she’s not paid nearly enough for this. 

She’s so lost in the band interviews and album reviews that she almost gets pissed when she hears the chime of the bell at the front door. Sighing, she sets her magazine down, tossing it to the side, hoping to get this person out of here as soon as possible so she can get back to getting paid for doing nothing. 

Standing up, Slash is just about to ask the customer what they need when the words die in her throat. 

Well then.

A gorgeous woman stands in front of the door, looking around the store curiously. Sadly, she seems to know what she wants as she heads straight to the Punk section and begins looking through A-D. 

Slash pretends to sort through her own magazines, pretending to look busy while taking the opportunity to shamelessly ogle the new customer. 

She’s tall, probably has a full head of height on Slash, but her hair makes her look taller. It’s dyed to hell, a platinum blond that’s clearly been cycled through numerous other colors, leaving the hair dried out and stringy, but that only somehow adds to her appeal. She’s wearing a well-worn leather jacket with several pins and buttons on it. 

Quickly, she finds what she’s looking for and brings it up to Slash to ring it out. It’s Strawberries by The Damned. 

Slash’s lips curl up into a smile much more genuine than her usual customer service mask. She keeps her head down as she types in what she needs to on the register, making eye contact with Blondie from under her lashes. She doesn’t usually make a habit of flirting with customers, but it’s not everyday that a punk goddess walks in.

“You see these guys live?” she asks, trying to get a conversation going. She’s close enough to be able to make out the homemade buttons on her jacket. There’s the Sex Pistols, The Damned, of course, The Misfits and Hollywood Rose. 

Blondie grins. 

“Shit, yeah! About seven times. I even got to hang out with Captain Sensible for a while after their show in Seattle.” 

Slash tells her her total, little lower than she was expecting (as Slash may have given her a discount). She hands over the crumbled bills, and Slash gives out the change almost reluctantly.

“Be sure to come back,” Slash says to her in her best sultry tone, stepping up her flirting game just a tad. 

Blondie stares at her owlishly, eyes wide, and she evens looks around for a moment as if there’s someone else in the empty store. 

“Uh, yeah,” she stutters out. She quickly steps out of the store and out of Slash’s life, it seems. 

+

About a couple days later, Slash finds her chance to see Blondie again. She sees a flyer for a show played by Hollywood Rose. She’s never heard of these guys before, but after seeing their name on one of Blondie’s pins, the name jumps out at her from the sea of flyers posted on the cork board at her favorite bar. She immediately buys a ticket, before trying to cajole Stevie into tagging along, but she backs down on the grounds that she already has other plans, and that she’s heard that the singer’s “a real bitch.”

But that doesn’t matter to Slash. She’s there to try and find that punk goddess again. If she has to fend off hopelessly horny guys for the entire night, so be it. 

A part of Slash wonders if this might be a tad creepy. Even though she’s just arranging for a chance encounter, not like she’s digging up her address or anything. 

She surveys the crowd with no sign of platinum hair towering over everyone else. She stays back at the bar drinking jack and a coke she got using her ID to get around her nineteen years of age.

The lights dim and the crowd cheers. Slash decides to stick around for the show, thinking she might at least see if these guys are any good. 

The stage lights come on as the band jumps on stage to launch into their first song and there’s Blondie, playing a bass. 

It seems that she’s not just a fan of Hollywood Rose.

Slash thought before that she couldn’t be any more her type, and this just proved her wrong. The show is amazing. Slash is sure the rest of the group are good as well, but her eyes don’t leave Blondie for the entire show, even when the redheaded singer nearly jumped into the crowd to start a fight with some drunk guys. 

Slash waits until the band is off the stage and mingling with the crowd. She finds Blondie at the bar and slides in on the stool next to her. 

“Hey.”

Blondie turns, her eyes widen. 

“Oh, hey,” she stutters. “You- from the record store right?” 

Slash smiles. “That’s me. You guys really rocked tonight.” She looks over Blondie’s outfit. Tight-fitting jeans, with a Misfits tank. Her hair is teased out, sticking out in all directions. 

Slash licks her lips before making her move. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

Blondie grins. “I’m not gonna say no to that. I’m Duff, by the way.” She holds out her hand. 

Duff. A pretty butch name, one she obviously picked out for herself, so it suits her perfectly.

The next act is starting up so Slash has to lean forward, practically pressing her lips to Duff’s ear to be heard as she introduces herself. 

She buys Duff a drink and gets a couple of shots of whiskey for herself. The next band to play is good, but not as good as Hollywood Rose, as far as Slash is concerned. 

Duff starts to loosen up and get more confident as she drinks. She pulls Slash out into the pit and they use the crowd as an excuse to press in close as they dance. 

Slash gives as good as she takes. She runs her hands down Duff’s chest, just barely grazing her breasts. Duff’s mouth drops open and her eyes keep going back and forth between Slash’s hands and her eyes. 

The alcohol toasting her system is making her feel bold, especially since she can feel that Duff’s not wearing a bra. Slash wraps her arms around Duff’s neck and steps in close, so that they are practically grinding. 

It only lasts a brief second before Duff grabs her hands and pull them off, stepping back to make room for Jesus and looks around, making sure that no one saw. But everyone is too focused on the band to pay attention to them.

“Did you-” Duff stops and licks her lips. “Did you want to get out of here?” 

Slash answers by grabbing Duff’s hand and pulling her off the floor. The band is only three songs into their set, which only makes Slash feel proud that she made such short work of Duff. 

“Where did you want to go?” Slash asks as they step out into the night. The streets and busy with the LA nightlife. Duff quickly pulls her hand away and stuff it into her pocket.

“My apartment is just a couple of blocks away,” she says. “My roommates are the other girls in the band, but they should be out all night anyway.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Slash says. Because she wasn’t really planning on taking Duff back to her house where she still lives with her mom. “Lead the way.” 

+

“I didn’t think you were flirting with me, at the record store,” Duff says as she unlocks the door. “Well, I hoped, but I thought maybe it was just a customer service thing. But it was like, why smile like _that_?”

Slash almost wants Duff to keep babbling like this, because it’s adorable. Duff stands a good five or six inches over Slash, her punk persona gives off the impression of a butch who knows how to take charge, but she’s instead flustered by Slash. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Duff continues. Honestly, Slash didn’t notice the clothes scattered around the floor and the dirty dishes until Duff said something. “Obviously I would’ve cleaned up if I knew that, you know.” She laughs, a sort of high pitched giggle. 

“What are you so nervous about?” Slash asked. 

Duff reaches out, gesturing to Slash. 

“Well, I like women, obviously,” she says. “But I’m not really used to getting attention from women.” She looks down and shuffles on her feet. “Especially if they’re as gorgeous as you.”

Slash wonders if she should take Duff to a lesbian bar some time. She clearly hasn’t been hanging out in the right places if she’s not used to this. It’s a wonder how Duff doesn’t already have a girlfriend and two cats. 

Slash pulls herself back to the present, realizing she’s getting ahead of herself. She can start making plans for them depending on how this night goes. 

“I came to your show just to find you,” Slash admits. “I recognized Hollywood Rose from one of your buttons, and I hoped to run into you there.”

Even in the dark, Slash can see the blush rising on Duff’s cheeks. 

“Wow,” she says. “So, we should uh-” 

“We could start by kissing,” Slash suggests. She grabs Duff’s hand and steps up close to her again. 

“Alright,” Duff says with a grin. “That could work.” 

She gently places her hands on Slash’s waist and leans down to kiss her. Her lips are warm and slightly chapped. 

Duff pulls away and hums thoughtfully.

“Strawberry?” she asks. 

“Nope, try again,” Slash goads. 

They kiss again, and Slash sighs. She runs her hands across Duff’s shoulders and down her chest where she confirms that, yes, Duff is not wearing a bra. Her breasts are a decently sized pair of B cups, and Slash gleefully cups one. 

“Oh fuck,” Duff groans. She grabs Slash and pushes her against the wall, kissing her harder. 

“Holy shit,” Slash gasps against her lips. 

“You liked that, huh?” Duff pulls away and grins down at her.

Slash writhes against Duff, who helpfully wedges a leg between Slash’s thighs for her to grind against. 

“Then don’t stop,” Slash pulls Duff back down.

They continue to make out like that and they eventually make their way to the couch. 

Slash lets Duff push her down and climb on top, letting Slash pull her tank off over her head. 

She bites Duff’s throat and paws at her jeans, trying to grab the studded belt and get it out of the way. 

Duff gets the hint and swiftly unbuckles it and slips it off. She tosses it across the room. She bends down to suck at Slash’s neck.

Slash boldly wriggles her hand down Duff’s pants, cupping and feeling the damp material of her underwear. 

“Shit,” she says when she feels how wet Duff is already. She grinds the heel of her hand against it. 

Duff sucks in a sharp breath. 

“I’ve pretty much been wet since you came up to me at the bar,” she admits, hiding her face in Slash’s neck. As if that was not one of the biggest compliments Slash has ever received. 

“Do you want to get off first, or should I?” Slash asks. 

Duff giggles. 

“Well, you are my guest,” she says. 

Slash slightly pushes Duff’s shoulder to signal for her to get up. Duff sits back and Slash crawls over, straddling her lap. She takes the opportunity to take off her shirt, revealing the bra she chose just for the occasion. 

“C’mon then.” Slash guides Duff’s hand underneath her skirt, pushing it into her soaking panties. 

Duff teases Slash’s clit, rubbing two fingers against the slick folds before slipping them into her cunt. 

Slash grabs onto her shoulders, grinding down on her hand as she gasps in Duff’s ear. 

Duff reaches up with her free hand and deftly unhooks Slash’s bra. Slash quickly shrugs out of it and throws it somewhere across the room. Duff leans forward and begins gently mouthing a nipple, before pulling back and grazing her teeth on it. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Slash moans. She can feel her orgasm start to build. “Yeah, like that.” 

And then Duff just suddenly stops.

She pulls her fingers out of Slash with an embarrassing squelching noise before bringing them up to her mouth to lick them off.

“Why’d you stop?” Slash can’t even be ashamed about her voice keening into a whine. “Duff.” 

Duff smirks, and then she grabs Slash’s thighs, wrapping them around her waist, before she stands, carrying Slash in her arms. 

Slash gasps, which Duff swallows down with a kiss. She grabs Slash’s ass, hoisting her up slightly so that Slash’s breasts are eye level. Slash grips her shoulders like her life depends on it as Duff flickers her tongue across a nipple. 

“You seem to really like this,” Duff says and Slash really can’t deny that being carried around like this did things to her. “But maybe you’ll like this more.” 

Duff turns around and gently lays Slash back on the couch.

Duff kneels between her legs and reaches under her skirt, pulling her panties down her leg and dropping them on the floor. She slithers further down until her face is nearly eye level with Slash’s crotch. She looks back up.

“Yeah?” 

Slash nods dumbly, so turned on that it almost hurts. She shamelessly spreads her legs, hooking one over the back of the couch and planting her other foot on the floor. 

Duff lifts up her skirt and licks up her folds before getting to work.

And holy shit, this is why Slash vastly prefers women over men when it comes to eating pussy. Most guys tend to gently flicker their tongue across, while women will dig in and get dirty. Duff is no exception.

She buries her face in Slash’s cunt, alternating between licking and sucking with a furor that left Slash moaning and jutting her hips and craning her neck. Her hands grip the couch cushions hard enough that it feels like they might rip.

Duff slips her finger back inside Slash as she sucks on her clit. Slash lets go of the couch and reaches down. She grabs Duff’s hair, pushing her face further in and begins to grind against her mouth. And what was that Duff said about not really getting attention from women? With a mouth like this, it’s a wonder every woman from here to San Francisco aren’t lined up at her door.

“You’ve done this before, you liar,” Slash says. She feels Duff laugh against her. 

Duff pulls away just quick enough to look up at Slash with a shit eating grin.

“Didn’t say I was a virgin,” she says. She dives back down, going after Slash’s cunt more furiously. She pumps her fingers faster, matching the speed of her tongue.

Slash practically screams. She covers her mouth with one hand, using it to muffle her shrieks. She can feel her orgasm building up, from her cunt all the way to her stomach. 

Duff reaches out and pulls Slash’s hand away. 

“Don’t stop!” Slash yells. “Don’t stop, I’m gonna-” 

Slash’s orgasm hits her like a freight train. Her leg comes down and she nearly chokes Duff in the vice between her legs, as if she could keep her there forever. Duff continues eating her out as she shudders through her orgasm. 

Duff slows down as Slash works through it. She pulls away and looks down at Slash, now a complete, shaking mess. 

“Oh my god,” Slash groans. Duff crawls back over her, gently kissing her down her cheek and rubbing her body. ‘

When she can muster the energy, Slash grabs Duff’s shoulders and pulls her in for a kiss. Her slick fluids are still all over Duff’s mouth and chin, and Slash groans as she tastes herself. 

She’s still shaking as she reaches down and tries unbutton Duff’s jeans. 

Getting the hint, Duff quickly gets rid of them, pulling them off ungracefully. She straddles Slash again and begins kissing her as Slash slips her hand between her legs.

Getting Duff off isn’t too difficult. Slash furiously rubs along the slick folds while Duff alternates between kissing her lips, her neck, and her tits. 

Duff drags her fingernails into Slash’s shoulders as she cries out. 

“Holy, shit. Fuck, yes, just like that.” She cries out as she hits her own orgasm, almost like a sob. She falls forward, laying on Slash entirely as she can do nothing more than quiver against her hand. Slash holds her hand firm against Duff, enjoying the sensation of her clenching and throbbing around her fingers. She brushes her thumb over Duff’s clit gently a few times to feel her twitch. 

They quietly lay there for a while as Duff shakily comes down from her orgasm, panting into Slash’s neck. 

Slash slips her fingers out when Duff’s breathing slows down. She lifts her head up and gives Slash a chaste kiss. 

“Wow,” Duff finally says. “Thank you.” 

Slash takes the moment to wriggle out of her skirt. She feels a chill, and being exhausted and sweaty did not help. 

“Is there a bed we could move to?” she asks. “Or any place with a blanket?” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Duff sits up. Slash wraps her arms around her neck, clinging to her. “We can take this to my room, if you want to spend the night?” 

Slash smirks. 

“Carry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> So there's my debut into the GNR fandom, only way to go is up. 
> 
> I did realize like halfway through that Slash was the one who played in Hollywood Rose, not Duff, but they're lesbians, Harold, accuracy's not my focus here lol


End file.
